Just helping Berry out!
by Addicted2glee
Summary: "Well, as your friend, it's only fair to offer my cock for your services. Cause I care." He protested and with open wide eyes, Rachel just sat back on her chair, completely stunned as she looked at her old high school friend that for some stupid reason carried that devilish smirk upon his unbeliavable attractive lips.


Just a little reminder! I don't own glee or any charaters envolved in this story.

"I need to get the hell out of here." The little brunnete whispered as she took another sip of the alcohol she was holding on her small hand. Her eyes were stuck on the table, observing every freature of the old object and as she heard the low sound of music come through her ears. That quickly made Rachel lift her big brown eyes, watching the band of jazz playing some blues.

"And why is that?" Quinn asked as a concerned friend as she rocked slightly on her chair, a bored look on her face.

"You know Quinn, we are here. In California after three years of failure. At least, I speak for myself! I mean, you managed to find a job here...a decent job as a good fucking lawer." Rachel quickly closed her mouth, and knowing that Rachel didn't usually swear, Quinn turned all of her attention towards her closer friend, locking eyes with the brunnete.

"And?"Quinn rolled her eyes as a litte smile grew on her pretty red lips. "That doesn't mean that the two of us are doing bad Rachel. You're an amazing woman, and let's not talk about New York ok?! You entered Nyada, remember? Besides, now that we are here, you found yourself a job too, as a waitress!" Quinn protested.

"C'mon Quinn. I won't deserve an award for serving tables in a small coffee shop, ok?!" Rachel responded a little louder just to see Quinn laugh.

"Drama Queen.." Finn finally commented as he walked closer towards Quinn and as he sat down, Rachel sighed, groaning as soon as she saw the couple in front of her share a deep kiss. So yeah, she was single and happily lived in her little apartment but still. She knew that something was missing. Of course she had her friends, her own independence but whenever she got home, completely tired and ready to sleep, she would find herself thinking about the most silly things in life. Like the time where she was a naive young girl who fell in love during her high school and managed to have her heart broken by some lame punk guy whose name she tried to forget. Yeah, but annoyingly, that name seemed to be pretty well known in her body and mind.

She drifft away for a couple of minutes and when she was back to reality, she quickly looked at Quinn and Finn who were with confused expressions on ther faces. "What?" She whispered as she slowly moved on her chair, trying to seem more awake.

"Were you daydreaming?" Quinn teased with a little smirk.

Rachel snorted.

"Please." She tried to sound more casual as she felt a little hand over her shoulder. She shivered. Not just because it was a random hand, but that gently touch and those cold fingers made her stomach ache with shivers that wandered over her entire body. She swallowed the lump stuck in her throat and finally heard the little hoarse voice that sounded pretty close to her left ear. "What a surprise."

Yes, indeed.

"Puck,what are you doing here?" Quinn let out a little squeal and staying uncomfortable, Rachel simply watched her friend walk around the table in full spead mode just to hug the man whose hand quickly left her small shoulder. Rachel licked her lips as she pushed the chair back and getting up, offered a small smile to the man who quickly glanced over her.

"Berry?" The tall, strong man chuckled and opening his muscular arms, quickly envolved them around Rachel, crushing her tiny body agains his. Rachel breathed all the air that she could and feeling his sweet and mainly cologne against her nose that was against his chest, Rachel quickly grew stiff. She was not used to be so close to a man!

"Hello Noah.." She managed to whisper softly as her eyes finally met that old friend of hers, who had broken a lot of hearts back in high school...Including hers.

"You look amazing." His eyes travelled from the sigh of her brown eyes to the tip of her toes and feeling completely exposed to her old high school crush, Rachel coughed, feeling her cheeks instantly puffy red.

And before she could actually answer, Quinn's voice was heard again. "You didn't answer me, Puckerman!" Quinn pouted slightly, grabbing Puck's hand as she invited him to sit next to them. Puck smiled, and finding Rachel seat, he sat right next to her.

"I work here, as a guard." He scratched his head that still had his usual haircut and smiling softly, Rachell found herself thinking that he looked amazing wearing that black suit. "And as I was walking, I couldn't believe that my eyes were actually seeing the amazing Rachel Berry here!" He added jokingly, wrapping an arm around her petite shoulders in a friendly way.

"Well, there's nothing special about me." Rachel sighed as she swallowed hard, her tongue separating her lips as she licked them slowly. She could sense the confused look on Puck's face but still remained quiet, moving her finger against the cup in front of her, tracing unknown patterns against the glass of it.

Finn shook his head and looking at his friend, he finally noticed the non-common look of concern present on his old friend's face. "She's working as a waitress, and living _here..." _Finn tried to explain the whole story to Puck who quickly sighed, letting his hand grab Rachel's chin, who looked up at him with a shocked expression on her beautiful freatures.

"Fucking beautiful." He cursed, trying to remember what he was suppose to actually say to the right, some shit about motivation.

"What are you saying Berry..? You're an inspiration to us. Remember that." He stared at her for a long moment. "You could actually get up of that seat, walk towards that stage and receive a thousand of applauses because damn, you got some talent on that tiny body of yours." He stopped talking, smirking like he always used to do as soon as he noticed the bright look that Rache had now upon her beautiful dark eyes.

"You are quite talented too Noah, you know that." She smiled for the first time during that night and pressing her cheek against the palm of her hand, Quinn chuckled as she noticed the happy look in Rachel's eyes. She hadn't seen that look in a long time. Yeah, maybe Puck could change that fact once again. Just like he did in high school.

"I know, I know." He laughed with the rest of group and taking a sip of her own drink, Rachel enjoyed to spend the rest of the night talking and remembering with that group of old friends the golden moments about their past.

"You look tense Rachel." Puck whispered with his eyes still focused on the road and with his hands still pressed against thesteering wheel, he found himself thinking of the reason why he had purposed Rachel to drive her home.

"Nothing much Noah" The brunette stared through the window of Puck's truck and hearing a soft chuckle, she shivered, knowing damn well that she couldn't fool him with those short answers. She was just...not used to have him around like that, that was all.

"If you want, I could actually stay in your house, next to you, you know..." He started, licking his lips as he tried to hold his very own laugh. "To keep you safe from all the monsters down there."

Rachel actually rolled her eyes as a smile crossed her pinky lips.

"But there's one monster that can't be tamed." Theyre eyes locked together and with a confused expression, Rachel simply arched her eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh really?"

"Who's the monster?"

"The monster is stuck under this pair of jeans." He responded, and Rachel snorted, this time was her that was trying not to laugh. "And you seem to have the power to wake 'him' up anytime you want."

"Oh god, you're talking about your cock Puckerman?" Rachel shook her head as the both of them burst into laughs. "You're unbeliavable!" She chuckled, holding her stomach that began to hurt from all of that laugh.

"I missed this so fucking much." Puck confessed as he parked his car in front of Rachel's apartment.

"Me too Noah, me too." She smiled as she shyly put some strands of her dark hair behind her ear.

"But are you ok? Like, seriously well? I don't want you to be all depressed and sad because of some shitty little stuff that don't fucking matter anymore. You're here and I'm really glad because now, we're sitting here and I just..." He was cut off by the finger that rachel pressed against his lips. He pressed his lips together once more, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm ok." She whispered softly as she unlocked the seatbelt. "Really Noah, you don't have to worry about me anymore. You used to do that when we were younger but I don't want to be a problem anymore." She whispered as she swallowed softly.

"You're not a problem. You never were." His voice was deeper than usual and pressing her legs together, Rachel found herself getting drenched with all of those simple movements that he made. And then his hand grabbed her wrist firmly, letting her heart beat even faster against her chest. "And I worry because I want to. Because I still care about you Rae."

She felt like jelly as soon as she heard the old nickname he used to call her.

"Don't...do that, please." She whispered softly as she tried to avoid his intense look.

"Why? Because I called you Rae?" Puck whispered roughly as he moved closer, still grabbing her hand . "Because I _used_ to call you _my_ Rae when we were younger?" He licked his lips and pressing his hand against the back of Rachel's neck, he pulled her even closer, their foreheads now pressed against eachother.

"Noah..." Her eyes closed as she felt the same pain that she always felt, against her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about Puck. Not even after years. And clearly not now.

"Look at me Rae." He whispered against her lips and she obeyed. Her brown eyes locked with his hazel ones and feeling even more embarassed, the little woman blushed.

"I'm really glad you are here. Right now." His thumb softly stroked her cheek and smiling softly, Rachel nodded, agreeing with the punk in front of her.

"You always surprise me when I least except huh?"

"What can I say." He joked.

"Well, will I see you tomorrow?" She asked a little unsure, her eyes looking up at him with some kind of hope.

"You can bet on it." He smirked, kissing the corner of her mouth just close enough to make Rachel blush furiously. "Call me if you need anything." She nodded.

"And by that I really mean ANYTHING!" He yelled, earning a laugh from Rachel who was already walking away.

Next chapter soon, I promisse!

-RB


End file.
